Help! I'm a Fish
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = Denmark Germany Ireland | language = Danish English | budget = 101 million DKK (around $14 (2000)–18 (current) million USD) | gross = $5.6 million }} Help! I'm a Fish ( ; a.k.a. A Fish Tale) is a 2000 Danish-German-Irish traditionally animated adventure science fantasy musical comedy-drama family film directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, and written by Stefan Fjeldmark, Karsten Kiilerich, John Stefan Olsen, Andrew Kevin Walker, Sofia Coppola and Tracy J. Brown. It stars the voices of Alan Rickman, Jason Alexander, Macaulay Culkin, Haley Joel Osment, Christina Ricci, Charles Nelson Reilly, Martin Landau, Miranda Richardson, Michael Madsen, Suzanne Pleshette, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Keira Knightley and Frank Langella. It was released on 6 October 2000 in Denmark, 10 August 2001 in United Kingdom, and 5 September 2006 in the United States. Danish teen-pop girl-group Little Trees performed the title track, "Help! I'm a Fish (Little Yellow Fish)", which was released as a single in the UK. Fellow Danish girl group Creamy also recorded a version of the song. The Belgian girl group K3 also recorded a Dutch version of the song for the movie. Animation production was split between A. Film A/S in Denmark, Munich Animation in Germany and Terraglyph Interactive Studios in Dublin, Ireland.Irish Film and Television Network Plot The film follows the adventures of three children: a skateboarding mischief-maker named Fly, his sweet younger sister, Stella, and their cousin Chuck, a cautious, intelligent and overweight genetics prodigy. When their babysitter, Chuck's mother Aunt Anna, falls asleep, the three children sneak off to go fishing only to stumble across the boathouse home of Professor MacKrill, an eccentric marine biologist. Reasoning that climate change could melt the polar icecaps within the next century, MacKrill has developed a potion that turns people into fish so they can survive the rising sea level and also an antidote to reverse the process. Unbeknownst to all, Stella drinks the potion, mistaking it for lemonade, and is transformed into a starfish which gets tossed out of the window into the sea. Since Stella's transformation was caught on camera, the tragedy is immediately discovered, so Fly, Chuck and Professor MacKrill head out onto the ocean in a desperate search. When a storm blows in, Fly recognizes the futility of their search and goes to drink the potion. Though the professor warns him that if he does not get the antidote within 48 hours he will be a fish forever, Fly drinks it and jumps overboard, becoming a "Californian Flyfish". The boat capsizes and, because Chuck cannot swim, he's forced to drink the potion to survive, becoming a jellyfish. The professor, the boat and all of its contents sink beneath the waves. A great white shark and a pilot fish come across the leaking bottle of antidote and gain the human characteristics of speech by inhaling the liquid. Using his newfound gifts, the pilot fish, who now calls himself Joe, sets about creating an underwater civilization of intelligent fish. They take residence in a sunken oil tanker and begin to transform it into a monument. Fly, Chuck and Stella are reunited, along with a seahorse that Stella names Sasha, but are horrified to discover that the antidote has been lost. If they don't find it before tomorrow's sunset, they will stay fish forever. Some traveling fish tell them about Joe and his "magical potion". Thinking it must be the antidote they are looking for, the children travel to Joe's oil tanker empire. At the tanker, Fly attempts to steal and drink the bottle of antidote, but is warned by Chuck that if they turn back into humans this far beneath the ocean, they'll die. Intrigued by this, the villainous Joe has the children arrested and demands they manufacture more of the antidote or he'll have them eaten by the shark. Meanwhile, Fly and Stella's parents, Lisa and Bill, arrive home to find Aunt Anna frantic with worry. They find that Fly's fishing equipment is gone, so they head to the beach to search and come across Fly's roller blades instead. There, they meet Professor MacKrill who, having survived the storm, explains that their children have been turned into fish. Though the parents are skeptical at first, a showing of the video recording from earlier validates his story and causes Aunt Anna to faint. He and Bill head out to search for the children in a cobbled-together ship fitted with a large water pump. The next morning, the children manage to escape with the help of Sasha. With no chance of going back to retrieve the bottle of antidote, they decide that their best hope is to find the ingredients to recreate the antidote themselves. Just as they complete the formula, they are found by Joe, the shark and their army of crabs. During the standoff, Joe and the shark get into a heated argument as Joe imbibes more of the potion, developing hands and growing in size. Taking this opportunity to escape, the children are stopped by the leader of the crabs who attacks Fly, striking him with his claw, then drinks the antidote himself, growing in size and developing hands and feet. Just as the new "King Crab" and his army are about to capture the children yet again, a tremendous underwater twister, generated by the Professor's water pump ship, sucks all the crabs (and the shark, who eats the King Crab in the middle of the twister) to the surface. The shark remains stuck in the tube. Now alone, with Fly dying, and only twelve minutes until sundown, Chuck realizes their last hope is to make it back to the Professor's lab, where a whole jug of antidote is stored. Showing unexpected courage and determination, Chuck carries both Fly and Stella through the dangerous seawater intake pipes back to the lab. However, they are pursued by Joe, who overpowers them and steals the antidote. While Chuck fights off the Professor's escaped piranhas, Fly manages to catch up to the fleeing Joe as he escapes into a water intake pipe and tricks him into drinking more and more of the antidote by asking him various questions on science. Joe drinks enough of the potion to render him more human than fish, causing him to drown. Fly drags the jug of antidote back to the lab and collapses. Chuck uncorks the jug just as Lisa and Aunt Anna open the door to the laboratory, causing everyone to get swept away. As the water drains away, Chuck and Stella have become human once more and are reunited with their parents. After a few tense moments in which a stuffed fish is mistaken for the limp body of Fly, the human Fly emerges from one of the lab's pipes (with a broken leg). Later on, while playing by the beach, Stella is reunited with Sasha, who is turned into an actual horse by the Professor and Chuck. It zooms out to show the beach with Stella riding Sasha in horse form as the film ends. Cast Production and music On 4 October 1997, Stefan Fjeldmark (who is the film's writer), Michael Hegner and Greg Manwaring were hired and set to direct Help! I'm a Fish also known as A Fish Tale. Karsten Kiilerich, John Stefan Olsen and Tracy J. Brown wrote the script for the film. Anders Mastrup and Phil Nibbelink produced the film for release in 2000. On 9 March 1998 it was announced that Haley Joel Osment, Sebastian Jessen, Christina Ricci, Pil Neja, Charles Nelson Reilly, Macaulay Culkin, Morten Kernn Nielsen, Jason Alexander, Søren Sætter-Lassen, Alan Rickman, Nis Bank-Mikkelsen, Martin Landau, Dick Kaysø, Michael Madsen, Ulf Pilgaard, Miranda Richardson, Peter Gantzler, Frank Langella, Paprika Steen, Suzanne Pleshette (in her final role), Ghita Nørby, Keira Knightley, Christopher Daniel Barnes and Zlatko Buric joined the film. On April 12, 1999, it was announced that Danny Elfman would compose the music for the film. In 1996, a pilot trailer was completed, which has resurfaced on the Internet. The environment and object designs, animation, plot, and the character names, voices and designs are noticeably different from how they would eventually appear in the finished film. Development and storyboarding of the film was completed in Denmark. Production then moved to Germany and Ireland for the final phases of animation, lighting, color and production in order to maximize tax credits offered to foreign film projects in Germany and Ireland. The film's soundtrack contains "Help! I'm a Fish (Little Yellow Fish)" performed by Little Trees, "Agloubablou" performed by Cartoons, "Ocean of Emotion" performed by Meja Beckman, "People Lovin Me" performed by Lou Bega, "Ocean Love/Ton Amour Ocean" performed by Anggun, "Close Your Eyes" performed by Patricia Kaas, "Interlude" performed by Terry Jones, "Fishtastic" performed by Terry Jones and "Intelligence" performed by Alan Rickman. Release The movie was released theatrically in 6 October 2000 by Warner Bros. Pictures (under the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label) and Nordisk Film and was released on DVD and VHS in 6 January 2003 by Movie Star. In North America, an English dub of the film was released in 2006 by Warner Home Video and in 2007 by Alliance Atlantis. Box office The film grossed $5.6 million in Denmark against an approximate 18 million budget. Soundtrack }} # Help! I'm a Fish (Little Yellow Fish) - Jennifer Love Hewitt & Babyface # Do You Believe in Magic - LeAnn Rimes & Sean Combs # Wooble Dee Bubble - Cartoons # People Lovin Me – Lou Bega # Funky Sharks - Shaka feat. Sko # Mother Nature - Little Trees # Interlude (Professor) - Jason Alexander # Fishtastic - Paul McCartney # Ocean Love - Olivia Newton-John # Close Your Eyes - Patricia Kaas # Interlude (Jelly Fish) - Haley Joel Osment & Christopher Daniel Barnes # Suddenly - Kenny Loggins # Ocean Of Emotion - Meja # Intelligence - Alan Rickman # Interlude (Goodbye) - Christina Ricci # Barracuda - Zindy featuring Pablo and Pharrell Williams Awards * 2000 the movie won the Chicago International Children's Film Festival category Children's Jury Award. Legacy The film's stars Aaron Paul and Alan Rickman would later co-star again in the 2015 film Eye in the Sky, released shortly after Rickman's death. Paul expressed his regret that despite working with Rickman on Help! I'm a Fish and Eye in the Sky, they never got the chance to meet. References External links * Category:2000 films Category:2000 animated films Category:Animated musical films Category:2000s children's fantasy films Category:Danish animated films Category:Danish films Category:English-language films Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films set in Copenhagen Category:Films set in the Atlantic Ocean Category:Animated films about fish Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2000s children's comedy films Category:Children's drama films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films directed by John Musker Category:Films directed by Ron Clements Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Films with screenplays by Andrew Kevin Walker Category:Films with screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Film scores by Edward Shearmur Category:Film scores by Steve Bartek Category:Musicals by Danny Elfman Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films